This invention relates generally to games similar to the game of horseshoes. Horsehoses is basically an outdoor game, played with metal shoes thrown toward a pit having a heavy metal spike or post about which the shoes are scored. It requires a specialized outdoor throwing area. It also involves a measure of danger, particularly to children or other persons in the vicinity who might not be aware of the heavy shoes being thrown in their direction.
The present game can be played indoors or out, and does not involve the throwing of an article having dangerous weight. The projectile is in the form of a disk, which has rounded edges. The game can be played by persons of all ages, and involves no special training or skills to master it.